Innocence
by HollyPotter28
Summary: After a fight with Godric Gryffindor, Salazar makes a bitter realization that he'll never be as good as him.


Innocence

**A/N for the 'Greek Mythology competition' in HPFC. I was given Crius, who was overthrown in the Titanomachy (a ten year battle between the Titans** **and the Olympians). Please read and tell me what you think in a review!**

* * *

"Out!" he screamed, his muscly chest expanding and he threw his forefinger in the direction of the forbidden.

"OUT!" he screamed again, rising from his throne, his dull blue eyes raging with fury.

"You can't do this!" I screamed, rising as well. "I built the very stones you stand on!"

"You have lost," said a small female that stood to the left of the throne. Her words weren't soothing or were they spiteful; they spoke simple truth.

The blue-eyed man sighed and sunk into his throne, rage ebbing away from his mind. "I never wanted this to happen, I hope that someday you can understand." he looked me in the eye.

I sighed too.

I knew this day was coming.

My eyes trailed over toward the small woman, but her hazel eyes were not soft as they used to be.

Slowly, I turned. I could feel their gazes following me as my feet trailed out of the large hall.

Upon looking around, I saw all of the adjustments that they'd already made: a column had disappeared and a large statue of a dragon placed there instead, a window, once graced with a beautiful basilisk now pictured nothing more than a self-centred mermaid. She looked down on me as I passed her on the stairs,

"Good riddance." she muttered at me. Oh, the shame! Spat on by a mermaid, a fictional one at that!

I tried to ignore her and I carried on my way, reaching the great door in a couple of minutes. My hands were lightly pressing on the ebony wood when his words sunk in, I had lost everything, all my friends, all my possessions and everything I'd ever done, gone.

I couldn't show fear now, not after my battle.

My shaking hands pushed into the wood, pushing the doors to open and let me through one last time. I don't really know what happened after that, my feet just walked me and soon I was in the middle of a field, without really thinking I apparated, I apparated 'home' but I didn't have one anymore; so I went to the next place I could think of, Rowena's house.

Rowena lived in a small but beautiful cottage, adorned with a thatched roof and with roses crawling over the whitened walls. It stood alone in the hills of East Devon, right next to the calm beach with the freezing, roaring sea.

Foot after foot of mine trudged through the wet long grass toward the house. The sky was dimmed by the night but not so much that I my old eyes could not find the ancient oak door and hit it with my calloused fist.

Muffled noises and a sudden orange light from the inside of the house came shortly after, and soon the door had opened to show a tall, pale woman with long ivory hair wearing a long white nightgown and a bright candle in her fingertips.

"Oh, Salazar. I thought maybe Helena-" she said quickly before moving to the side. "Come in." and I passed through, leaving her to poke out her head into the night and look quickly around, before sighing and bringing herself back, shutting the door quickly behind her.

"So," she started, while leading him toward the living room and lighting some other candles "What's happened now?"

And so I told her it all. Every failure of mine and every success of his, I didn't skim over _anything, _what had I got to lose now? Whichever way I told the story, Godric would tell it better. And who would everybody want to believe? The dashing hero who does _everything _for good – or the weak and cowardly failure, who destroys everything in his path and is doomed to succumb to the evil in his past. Who the hell would believe me? Who would show me any mercy or love or any form of care for that matter when there was Godric?

It didn't matter that Rowena didn't believe me – it didn't matter that nobody ever would. I've doubted myself over and over again, and I don't have anything left to lose or give anymore. I'm a **loser**, a **fraud**, a **malicious git**. And I will never change.

* * *

**A/N: review?**

Always,

Holly x


End file.
